Forum:Constantina Fray
Name: Contantina Frey Gender: Female God Parent: Nephthys, Anuket or Nut Mortal Parent: Marcus Frey Appearance: Check Pic Personality: Loyal, Protective, Kind, Friendly, Smart, Creative, Ambisios, Caring, Courages, Great Listner, Awsome, To trusting, Epic, Mentel, Takes forever to get offer a lose, Acts to quickly, Sometimes doesn't think clearly, Strong willed, Doesn't give in easly and Funny History: Marcus was an amazing teacher in Brooklyn, America, who loved his job alot. One day one of his friends was getting married and Marcus was the best man and the bridesmaid was a goddess. After the wedding the two chose to get to know each other better. They went for some lunch and the two fell in love. They went to Marcus house and stayed together for the night. The next morning Marcus found a note from the goddess it said. 'Dear Marcus, I'm sorry I left you, I had no choice. You see I'm not Saphire(Her fake name), I'm (God parent's name). I know it might seem hard to belive but it's the truth. I've got to go. Love (Her Godly parent). Marcus was heart broken and took time of. Nine months later Marcus found a baby girl with a nite and a locket. The note said 'Hi Marcus, It's me (God Parent), look here is our daughter. Her name is Jade, she is your job now. PS give her the locket when she is fourteen and then drop her of at Camp Giza whoch is in here, in Brooklyn she should be able to find her way after that. Marcus chose to raise is daughter as best he could. Jade grew up as a happy girl. She loved her dad a lot and lived her life in Brooklyn but Jade always asked her dad what happened to her mother but Marcus just said "When your older" which is the most annoyinng respons from an adult. When Jade started school she made many friends and a fair amount of enemies. She attened the school where her dad worked and loved it there. When Jade was twelf she was found to have ADHD. Her father helped her out extra but the school thought Jade was getting specil treatment. Jade's worst enemy Alimira, said to the school that it was true and that no other child is getting any attantion but truth was that the other kids also got this help with everything. When it was Jade's fourteenth birthday her father gave Jade the locket and said that it was from her mother and that it was her favourite peice of jewellery. Jade kept it close to her heart and when she opened it she saw a picture of her mother and herself as a baby. Her mother was playing around with Jade. Her best friend Amanda looked at the picture and said that her mother looked a lot like Jade. Jade went to school th next day and Alimira saw that Jade was wearing a locket. Alimira liking how the locket looked tried to take it from Jade's neck. This not working told her friends to leave and Alimira turned into a Furry. Jade got attacked and was wounded badly, all of a sudden thier was a set of throwing knifes next to her made out of Stygian Iron. She belives she killed the monster and went home. Her dad saw how badly she was wounded and choice to take her to Camp Giza. After four hours they made it to Camp and Jade entered the boarders of Camp her dad saying good-bye. Weapons: Jade has a set of throwing knifes made out of Stygian Iron Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die (talk) 10:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC)